


弥赛亚同人－凉星：感觉-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	1. Chapter 1

弥赛亚同人－凉星：感觉-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b2572c6)

[ 32](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b2572c6)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉星：感觉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b2572c6)

［此篇为AU，被舞台剧深深虐到却依旧好喜欢这对。所以，AU里，希望能幸福，真的算是傻白甜了。］

  


有贺凉所工作的咖啡店坐落在樱花大道商业街的上，被夹在一家泰式餐厅和一家手表专卖店之间。那挂着盆栽的栅栏，和打着遮阳伞的室外餐桌，让其于现代化的街道里变得格外清新。

店内上面的黑板上，用彩色粉笔和不同字体标注的菜单上，时常会被店员们自己涂鸦上食品绘图。不管是最里侧的酒红色沙发座，还是靠窗户的吊椅隔间，而或者中央区域的哥特式花纹桌椅，都让其收到了很多年轻人的喜爱。

咖啡和甜品让其受到女性的欢迎，也有放学下班的人来这里选择简单的主餐。从日式的樱花冻，到常见的提拉米苏，再到意大利的奶冻，而或者法国焦糖炖蛋，里面格式的甜品也会有每个月更换的原创点心，和节日限定。主餐可以大到牛排或汉堡肉，小则到意面或三明治，选择种类简单却样式很多。

有贺大部分时间都是吧台的工作，接到点单后制作咖啡和饮品，从橱柜中取出客人所需的点心和饼干。不过这家店的规矩并不死，甚至因为年轻人多而变得格外轻松。在必要或者人手不足时，他可以离开以往的职位，被安排去外面服务客人，接单和递送佳肴。

不过在工作了一个月后，他就弄清楚了一点。这家店吸引如此多女性眼球的并非只有甜品和装潢，还有里面的服务生。在无奈下接受了事实，他对于客人们投来的炙热目光，以及害羞的窃窃私语一样早已司空见惯。不过这倒是让工作变得轻松，也不会遇到麻烦的顾客。

这里工作的全都是男性，年轻的外貌让他们所聚集的这家店还小有名气。按照有贺的口味，他很少吃这里的东西，尤其是不碰甜品和饮料，因为他不喜欢甜。可单论意面和鸡扒等等主菜，虽然不算坏却也并非绝佳之作。

很少和其他员工过多交流的他，并没有什么好奇心询问别人来这里的原因，倒是从一位叫五条飒真的前辈那里有些耳闻。最开始都是店长的熟人，随后除了熟人也招收附近学校的的打工生，而或者给刚毕业后正在寻求工作的毕业者机会，也因为后来火热而吸引了很多于社会上打拼的服务业人员。

要问有贺的话，他大概是最特殊的。当初他来到这个城市寻找机会，然而一切都令他感到糟心与失望，他深知对现代感到了厌倦与厌恶。不过在他开始在这家吃了几次晚餐后，他便把履历留给了前台。这里成为他目前人生里履历投的最后一家，也是他第一次这么渴望的一家。

只因为他来到这里，可以看到一个身影。

“请问，今天有玫瑰味冰淇淋吗？”入店询问的人，拥有一头染成蜜糖色的柔发，在光线下附上麦穗似的薄金。黑色的眼睛和他名字一样可以装入夜空星辰。加贺无意间遗忘掉往日古板的表情，动摇似的望得出色，手中擦拭咖啡杯的动作慢了许多。

“玫瑰味冰淇淋吗…？”接受到问题的是这里工作很久的海棠锐利，他思考了一下后略带歉意的笑着回应眼前的男性客人，“我不太确定，但我可以帮您查一下。因为那个货最近进的特别少，请问您想要点的单纯是冰淇淋，还是…？”

“玫瑰冰淇淋苏打水，”对方并未生气，而是客气的露出微笑，小心且柔和的点头回应。原本最初店里用的是香草冰淇淋淋玫瑰浆，于普通店里的别无二致。然而从上个月老板认识的朋友开了冰淇淋店后，他们用引进的全新玫瑰口味冰淇淋作为了饮品上的替代，赢得了客人们的一致好评。

“希望这次有呢，”柜台前同行而来的另一位客人苦笑着。随后那位和善笑容的友人又笑眯眯的看向海棠锐利，调节气氛似的开起玩笑，“我们前两次来都没有。他推荐以后让我们来尝尝，却怎么都没机会，感觉都要变成传说了呢。”

“白崎，间宫，我去那边找座位。”和他们一起来的黑发年轻人在他们身后呼喊，并指了指角落里最后一张吊椅卡座。随即在没人之前赶了过去。

间宫星廉，那是蜜糖色头发所属的主人之名，也是唯一会触动到有贺的存在。有贺还不想深究这份感觉到底是什么，可他清晰的记得第一次感动是源于那把属于间宫的小提琴，以及这落于纯白衬衫中那纤细的身影，同那现在也可回荡脑海的旋律奏章。

他今日穿着苍蓝色待遇白色细格纹的衬衫，干净整洁的就和连云彩都融化的晴空。白皙的面容上依旧是柔和的笑意。浓密的睫毛和他安静的气场一样适合无声的清风，修长的手指是他才华盛开的地方。

“有，”有贺低沉平稳的声音，在这家店中就好似钟声敲响似的。不高却足够吸引眼球，而除了工作外很少说话的他也容易让人为此而吃惊。

间宫和其他人一同看向凑到收款台前的有贺，并且礼貌的微微扬起眉毛表现出了一丝疑问。有贺与他四目相对，却并未想到该露出什么表情，所以他只是依旧用干净毛巾握着杯子，随即转向了海棠，“我们还有些玫瑰冰淇淋。”

“你怎么知道？”矮了他一头多的海棠锐利奇怪的扬起目光。

“我今早检查过了，还有半盒。我已经让老板明天进货了。”有贺语调不高，声线平稳。可他严肃的目光配上认真肯定的口吻，令人无法怀疑。因此在海棠点点头以后，有贺便转身走去厨房，“我现在去取，这杯我做。”

他不多回头的闪去了门后，而在关上之前，他已经听到锐利在询问对方其他点单了。他回头隔着还有些晃动的灰白色门，透过上面细条的玻璃窗，望了一眼和朋友笑着确定菜单的间宫。

在刚来这个城市寻觅新工作时，有贺凉午休时间是在公园长椅上吃便利店热狗度过。那日他抵达时，附近音乐学校的学生在那里正在举办公益表演。不管是青涩的演奏，还是娴熟的演奏，世界名曲，或是原创曲目，学生们都兴致高昂。这吸引了退休的老人，休息时间的上班族和学生，路过的游客，还有几个和学校安排好的记者。

那是有贺第一次看到间宫星廉，对方的白色衬衫也不过是脱去夹克的学校制服，黑色细长的领带垂于胸前变得颜色分明。他低垂轻合眼帘，平静且享受自己琴弓吻过琴弦的每一丝波动。他的动作舒缓，却不含多余的思考，宛如一切就和他自己融为一体。

猩红色幕布的舞台，绿叶装点的公园，白色雕花的舞台装饰，以及中午那攀升入最高的夏日阳光。有贺不知何时离开了长椅，站在人群后方，遗忘了时间似的将那旋律带出的动作，统统收入眼底印刻脑海。

那日晚餐，他看到学生们聚会。在而问道第二天的行程后，后面三日的表演他也一场没落。他并不有意去看的，他自己也觉得自己并非是懂音乐的人，然而他却依旧会被吸引，仅仅只想看间宫演奏完一曲小提琴罢了。

小说和电影中描绘美好触动内心的人为“天使”，那时候有贺无法理解甚至感到可笑。不过这次他却再也觉得可笑不起来，因为他想他大概会觉得演奏中的间宫，那种透明清新的气场大概就是和文字里形容的天使纯洁是一样东西吧？

他在那里感觉到了平静，空灵，无需多余的思想。他可以忘掉自己所站在的土地，处于的困境，还是逐渐变的炙热难耐的季节。无论周围是何等颜色，他感觉注视这演奏中的间宫，就足够让他遗弃时间，和疲累道别。

不光如此，与朋友们一起私下的间宫，仅仅几次遥望却也让有贺觉得如此干净。间宫这个人总是很安静，端庄的坐在那里，处于聆听的位置。他和善的看着朋友们，在必要时搭话，毫不介意的露出小心的表情笑着，可感情起伏不管如何却都给人淡淡素雅的色调。

有贺在那家工作后发现对方偶尔就回来，一方面是学校距离这里近，而这家甜品似乎很受好评。另一边那边那位叫白崎护的男生，似乎和这里打工的高野优太是老相识，所以会来聊几句。

也许这是幸运，也可以叫缘分。然而不管几次来，有贺除了继续做着工作上的事情，并未靠近和接触间宫，自然也没聊过天。间宫也不会特别加入谈话和店员们打招呼，即使白崎去和高野打招呼时，他也不过是坐在原位。

有贺觉得不必要特意靠近对方，给对方增加多余的关系与负担，不希望带来困扰，只要安静的凝视就足矣。只不过他也确信，在点餐和送餐中，和间宫有过几次交流，同时目光相互碰撞。甚至当他站在吧台内看去，而或者在公园里挤到了前排仰望，他都和间宫四目相对过。

那时候间宫会对他露出微笑，但他却不知如何回应。要是平时，他的表情总会吓到人而或者被说教，可不论哪一次，间宫表情都笑的很纯粹。

“你们店上次推出的百香果抹茶蛋糕味道很不错，”在公益演出最后一场时，有贺临走前在捐款箱里放入了钱，那时候抱着捐款箱的间宫笑着对他打开话题。

他没想到会被记住，因为那时他在店里才上了两天。第一天他接了间宫的点单，第二次他因为回答不出来间宫询问一道菜的酱料而特意去厨房询问。只是这样罢了，他认为这种时候只有会注视对方，而不会被对方发觉。大概女客人们对于新来上班的他窃窃私语和特意大话，为此才留下印象，但要是如此，就太不成体统了。

“明天是最后一天销售，然后就要换新品了。”有贺还没完全记清楚那里的每一样食品的名字，不过他却记得那两次间宫点过的东西。不自觉地就会记下，控制不了。“来吃吧。”

看着点头的间宫，他不再多言的离去。而第二天他并没有班，也不知对方会不会出现。他没去店里，自然没心思询问店员，然而心底隐隐感到了一丝遗憾。

“你们的玫瑰冰淇淋苏打水，”有贺的出现打断了角落那桌的谈话，虽然口气礼貌却总不会对着客人笑，这也是他很少被安排在外面服务的关系。

两杯苏打，一杯给了间宫，一杯给了白崎。另一位是拿铁，上面的叶子拉花这次有贺做的相当成功。

“悠里，你也点这杯就好了，最近很流行哦。”白崎道谢同时，瞥了一眼拿铁，随即对黑发男孩说到。

“我喜欢热的，”叫做悠里的人声音低而轻，从始至终都未抬眼看向有贺。有贺猜测，对方是不太会和人交流的类型。他们也是音乐学院的，不过那次表演却没上台。

第二次，有贺帮忙端来了这桌点的炸鸡翅。抬头却望见间宫黑曜石似的无垢双瞳正注视着他。他来不及开口，对方便已启唇，“刚才你的拿铁拉花好漂亮，你是在哪里学习过吗？”

有贺被突然没由来的询问弄的沉默了几秒，随即他认真的给出答案。“并没有，以前在其他地方打工时，有看着前辈做过。所以每次做的时候都试着找感觉，慢慢就会了。”

“听着很厉害呢，”桌子对面的白崎用手摸搓着下巴感叹，随后便好奇的看向朋友，“间宫你对拉花很感兴趣？”

“只是很有趣，想试试看。不过一直没机会，但是家里自己也弄不出来——”

“要来试试吗？”有贺连自己都不清楚自己怎么说出来这句话的。

其他人个人都愣了一下，相比震惊，更多事惊喜。不过他能分辨出，间宫瞬间收敛起来表情，而露出担心和紧张，“你确定？你是说我可以到…那里去？”

他顺着间宫几个人的目光看去，显然是吧台后方。那时工作人员的区域，自然一般客人是不被允许进来的。不过有贺并未拒绝，甚至他清楚海棠那个人是如何调侃过他的。他被询问过自己为何总看着间宫，为何不去搭话，为何弄不明心情…

“可以。”

“但是你们老板——”

“他今天休息。”有贺想到先前关于冰淇淋订单的是奇怪，因此快速补充解释，“我今日只是用手机短信联系了他。”

“这不是很棒吗？”悠里前倾身子，悄声对另一端的间宫低语。

这就好似一个小小的花悄然绽放，这个秘密只有他们几个看到。虽然可笑，因为带领间宫走去的时候，有贺还是要和其他几个工作的人解释了一下。仅仅只是一分钟不到的咖啡拉花教程，却让这一只眼闭一只眼的海棠笑得意味深长。

有贺从未这样长时间在近处看到过间宫，和他对话，一遍遍为对方所在尝试的东西给予肯定。视线扫到那柔顺的蜜糖色发丝轻轻滑落耳测，睫毛随着扇动将那双瞳中的光化作夜晚的暗空，使得他没有来的屏住呼吸。

间宫看着咖啡粉从打磨机中落出来时眼中的期待，把蒸煮头按到机器上时的小心谨慎，凝视咖啡流出时不自觉深呼吸的轻嗅，就如同电影里特写拍摄的场景，流窜过有贺深色的目光中。他指点着对方牛奶的分量，如何使用蒸汽棒打奶泡，却不自觉的看向那双修长纤细的手，每一颗骨节带出的线条。

“泡有点粗，但第一次已经不错。这次就拉最简单的心形，”有贺检查对方的牛奶情况，评论时的声音比往日柔和许多。“把咖啡杯倾斜，然后很缓慢的注入在中间那个点上，让它很小心融入进去。”

或许是看到间宫未能掌握到的力度，令他并无法很顺利的下手。于是有贺很小心的从斜后方贴上来，抬起的右手轻轻托住了对方线条分明得手腕，有力稳重的手指轻柔扣上，微微施力引导这对方。

起初的一瞬，他感到碰触下的间宫绷紧了身子。但对方并未慌乱，而是很快接受下来，并配合他的引导跟随着动作，一齐把打好的奶泡从打奶杯中倾泻而出。

那如同吸收了阳光色彩的栗发，散发出来的味道擦过有贺的鼻尖。遮盖掉在这家店总是嗅得到的咖啡和面包气息，他浮现出薰衣草的色彩，以及洗完晒过日光的布料，还有如同奶茶似的淡雅。他不确定为何只会这样想，明明细细思考并不会分析出，然而他却偏偏触及到了那样淡淡的色调。就好像把对方肌肤的色彩，头发的眼睛的亮度，以及那身得体的衣服，统统融合。

“现在，把杯子竖起来。右手别停，”这样在间宫的耳边缓缓道出，另只手则不假思索的绕过对方身体，从腋下抬出。他用两个指尖点入了间宫握着咖啡杯的小拇指出，稍稍向上点起，让对方从感觉里学习如何去做。

间宫很听话的照办，不过他的奶泡并不成功。如何打出好的奶泡，也是需要多次的练习。因此在最后泡沫变硬搁浅时，有贺快速张手覆盖上对方的指节，用自身动作带领，牵着对方把打奶杯向前划去，快速抬起。

心形的白花并未注成，尖端没能拉出，而是被泡沫弄成了突起的圆。好在爱心上面的凹下弧度已经出来，有贺越过对方的肩头审视，随后轻叹如同吐息，“有一点形了。”

“没能成功，”间宫苦笑着叹口气，松下刚才绷紧的肩膀。他低头看着杯子里白色的一坨图案，却好似满足了一个小心愿，并未过于失望。

有贺虽然在对方光滑细腻的肌肤上停留了几秒，但他还是松开对方。越过对方臂端上方，将其收回身侧。

“记住这感觉，”有贺低语，他往日沉稳的声音此时因为放轻而变得略微沙哑。他并为退开脚步，而是让话语如同呼吸似的轻轻擦过对方耳廓，抚摸过对方发侧的几丝前梢。他甚至能感到彼此衣服贴合而带来的厚度，掌心残留的温度与实感。

这话是对间宫说的，但同时也是对于自己。他自己也注意到了，他希望身体能记住这短暂的碰触。指尖的温度，对方腕部纤细的轮廓，还是气味，及动作带出的浮动。

“记住了，”间宫清晰地回答从前方传来，人却没回头。那口吻不再是先前的天真和单纯的兴奋，而是含笑和肯定，夹杂上含义意味的呼吸。有贺不相信对方可以那么快理解这次流程的感觉，却也人知道对方话中另有的含义，这让他吃惊和无法自己肯定。

随即眼前的人转过身，近得连皮肤上的毛孔，还有眼窝里的水润也都看得清晰。扬起的嘴角，声音再次融化到往日的清澈，“谢谢你，有贺先生。”

有贺不清楚对方如何知道他名字的，然而他觉得对方总有可能从他朋友的熟人那里知道，但这只可能是他亲口去问过。有贺没有任何多余的话，唯有感到胸口如热咖啡似的灼烧，却品出了深处独有的美味。

或许他不必特意去接触，却也无需故意远观。因为在他自己忽略的地方，对方的视线已经和他巧遇在同条轨迹上。就和这颗爱心的拉花，虽然世界还无法看清，然而他们却多少摸出了形。

“这杯我就喝了，”有贺说罢，抬手用拇指扣住上端不烫的杯口边缘，从对方那里接了过来。

间宫并未有任何吃惊，只是略微因对方接受自己的处女作而羞涩尴尬。他再次道谢以后，推门离开了吧内。这几步的距离，还有门与过道的相隔，就同被留下品味的咖啡似的，气息依旧保留在两人间。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[有贺间宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(10)

热度(32)

    1. [](http://jiayin631.lofter.com/) [佳音](http://jiayin631.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) [mie](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://miaoza535.lofter.com/) [喵砸](http://miaoza535.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) [火在燃烧吗](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://alone162.lofter.com/) [Alone.](http://alone162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://sui1225.lofter.com/) [血手舔不完](http://sui1225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://shussle123.lofter.com/) [shussle](http://shussle123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) [害怕溺水的魚](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://unique295.lofter.com/) [口口](http://unique295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) [火炼](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://beggy0619.lofter.com/) [夏澄](http://beggy0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) [LEA](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://ireika.lofter.com/) [炎熱輪廻_R](http://ireika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ireika.lofter.com/) [炎熱輪廻_R](http://ireika.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/) [你药](http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://jhscqeq.lofter.com/) [金黄酥脆企鹅球](http://jhscqeq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://jhscqeq.lofter.com/) [金黄酥脆企鹅球](http://jhscqeq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) [Quiny](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://kyye1314.lofter.com/) [拾夜](http://kyye1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) [Newtina（猪猪）](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://jebtbsmt.lofter.com/) [三三三石](http://jebtbsmt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://jebtbsmt.lofter.com/) [三三三石](http://jebtbsmt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://shop-x.lofter.com/) [白开水娘](http://shop-x.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://shop-x.lofter.com/) [白开水娘](http://shop-x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b14971b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b2ae431)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



	2. 感觉，手温

“谢谢间宫老师！”孩子们齐声道谢的嗓音从小学生练琴教学楼的二层窗户传来。作为业余学习班，此时提早来临的冬日夜晚已经让室内于黑夜中统统亮起了灯，接孩子们下课的家长也都陆陆续续把车子泊在了教学楼前的停车场。  
“真的非常感谢你，”作为小提琴班的老师，扎着马尾的女教师年龄不算太大。她微笑着微微鞠躬，间宫也连忙低下了头。  
冬日降临，间宫所在的音乐学院也结束了夏日教学。不过他们一个个并未获得轻松的假期，转而投入到实习当中。在来年春季前，他们便可以根据实习地点的评分而到相应学分鉴定，这对他们毕业有很大影响。  
间宫选择了这所音乐教学，学生的年龄都是小学，不过据说最近也有考虑扩招初中生或者更高年龄学生的打算。身为专攻小提琴的间宫，自然而然选择了小提琴课程。  
教室所在的街道距离直通间宫大学的樱花大道不算太远，顶多公车两站就能抵达大道，徒步都没问题。和樱花大道不同，这里没有樱花树，倒是秋日枫叶满堂。  
从夏日林荫蜕变成火红橘橙，这条从不寂寞却包含文艺优雅的道路，时而会被人们称赞富有种英国伦敦的调调。只可惜按照今年来这里实习开始时间，间宫未能看到枫叶贯穿整条街区的盛况。

教学课程没有什么特别，却让热爱小提琴的间宫兴致勃勃。虽然因学习新事物而时而萌生苦恼，但并未打消他的热情，竟然也会觉得轻松。  
他的温柔和耐心博得了孩子们的喜爱，不光自己辅助教学，他还创作了两首小曲作为给孩子们的礼物。  
十二月，这里因圣诞节而关闭两周，因此后两周间宫都不用来学校。这给了他预课和准备的时间，因为在完成实习之前，他必须独自进行两节授课。

“间宫老师！这个是给老师的礼物！”稚嫩的声音从视线下方传来，只看几个女孩子围了上来。大家手里都捧着礼物，看起来就是从商场里买的巧克力，被混合起来放在了绿色编制的小袋子里。虽然简单，却满满是小孩子们的心意。  
“圣诞快乐！这个是给老师的圣诞礼物。”几个男孩子也凑上来，塞来的礼物让间宫一时双手盛满。  
小孩子们不知道送什么，以他们的能力，送来的都是各自喜欢的糖果。间宫连连道谢，将礼物放入自己的大衣口袋里。“谢谢你们，我会好好品尝的。”  
万万没想到，孩子们对他的喜爱远远超过了他的预料。送礼物的画面也提醒了其他孩子，或许是因为圣诞以后就只剩下一个月的相处时间，孩子们竟然都开始给他礼物。有的是提前准备，有的是临时从包里翻出来零食。  
“真是受欢迎啊，”女教师捂着嘴笑道，门口竟然还有家长拿起手机拍下这温馨画面。  
间宫有点招架不住，虽然微笑，但他面对前来等待孩子的家长们，一时也不知道说什么。在害羞和窘迫下，他那米色呢绒大衣的两侧口袋此时已经变成了迷你圣诞老人的糖果包。  
好在他看到了一个身影，这让间宫一瞬间从刚才的心态里释放出来，平静许多。

有贺站在教室的后门旁，他贴着门槛边的墙，给那些离开的家长孩子让道。他穿着的爵士靴边缘还粘了点雪，此时融化着和其他人的脚印一起弄湿了楼道。身上穿了长款黑色保暖夹克，高领拉链一直拉到头，隐约擦过他的下巴。  
有贺就那样安静的站着，默默注视着间宫和孩子们的互动。在视线对上时，他看得出间宫有些吃惊，但也似乎松下一口气。对于自己可以让对方如此接受，有贺内心有着和表情不同的兴奋。  
有贺还是留着利落的大背头，他生来性格让他并没有什么表情，甚至看似过于死板严肃。因此有几个家长对这个年轻人投来些许好奇的目光，不过有贺只注视着间宫。  
他和间宫彼此交流了下眼神，接着有贺离开教室到走廊上等待。  
“大家都圣诞快乐，”间宫收回目光以后一个个和孩子们道别。他笑着挥手，衣服口袋鼓囊囊的已经装不下别的。“假期玩的愉快，但别忘记练习哦。”  
随后他被女教师叫去一边谈了几句，接着帮忙收拾了教室。即便间宫满脑子都担心让有贺等太久，可这些都是他必须完成的工作。

如他所料，出门后便在走廊尽头的楼梯看到等他的有贺。有贺不急不躁，而是插着耳机，用手机读着不知道名字的电子小说。  
“抱歉，久等了。”  
“没必要道歉，”有贺取下耳机用手指让其缠绕好，“是我自愿来的。”  
间宫与有贺都不知道他们俩之间的感情到底应该用什么衡量。  
他们并没有开始交往，却彼此深知感情，可过的日子却依旧留有缝隙，然而却有着和别人不一样的相处模式。但“朋友以上，恋人未满”这个说法也不合适他们，毕竟他们似乎连朋友那条线都没好好走上几步，就直接跃到了现在。  
他们在有贺于樱花大道工作的咖啡店里认识，有贺就那样被深深吸引着。但他第一次见到间宫却不是在咖啡店，而是公园的表演广场上，这些事他后来都和间宫说了。  
间宫和朋友多少算是那家店的常客，而他的朋友白崎恰好和店里的高野是老朋友，所以间宫和有贺的摩擦也多了起来。有贺到现在也不知道间宫是如何以及何时起发现自己的感情的，可能间宫就是如此细腻敏感的人。  
在几次接触和谈话下，他们之间就走得近了。  
在高野眼里，他们不过就是“朋友的朋友通过介绍认识”的关系，但在一些看透有贺的店员——比如海棠的眼里，他们则私下确定两个人在交往。  
独自和有贺接触多了，白崎和悠里两位好友不可能没注意间宫的变化。他们似乎都懂，偶尔调侃，却不多嘴。  
有贺和间宫二人都没果断的否决周围人的询问，只是会回答“我们没有交往”，其他的信息也不添加。在人们看来，可能就是随意想或认可的意思吧？

“给，”有贺从夹克兜里掏出来一小罐自动贩卖机买的饮料递给间宫。巧克力咖啡，热度还很暖。“等你时买的，现在应该没那么烫了。”  
间宫一瞬间感觉自己内心猛敲了一下，但他只是不好意思地道谢。放下琴箱，打开了罐子喝了一口。这驱散了他体内的寒气，一会出门也不怕。  
“有贺先生——”  
“叫我有贺就好。”有贺纠正对方，但他没开口要求对方叫自己的名字。因为间宫这个人太礼貌认真，“先生”这称为几乎每次都带，提醒了偶尔也没用。  
“那你也叫我间宫就好，”间宫掩盖了不好意思，毕竟这不是第一次被提醒。可他瞬间后悔，因为自从他第一次这样客套的告诉有贺以后，有贺每次都直接称呼姓氏。  
间宫尴尬的清了清嗓子，空出的右手重新提起琴盒，率先引领对方走下楼梯。“有贺今天怎么会来？说来你怎么知道我在这里？是高野先生说的吗？”  
没必要隐瞒，所以有贺应了回去。最近在海棠和白崎双面开导下，迟钝的高野也终于注意到有贺和间宫之间的变化。于是他自告奋勇的把从白崎那里知道的地址告诉了有贺，有贺并没告诉对方别多管闲事，就这样记了下来。  
“恰好我帮别人带班了两次，对方这次还时间，所以这几天的班我的时间都短。”  
圣诞假期的到来让店里忙活起来，特殊限定甜品也增加了两款，套餐也有新选项。  
店员们在圣诞节那两日不能请假，而且一定会忙到死。所以在圣诞前后的日子里，店员们会有轮班休息。加上这次有人带班，有贺突然觉得自己变得很闲。  
“闲来无事，就来看看。”有贺这样说着。“顺便送你回去吧，因为我回家后也没事干。”

“有贺先——有贺…平日在家里都做什么？”间宫停在了大厅内，他从身后背包里取出和大衣一样的米色围巾围上，随后又往头上戴了顶浅灰色杂色的针织帽护住耳朵。  
“看看书，看看新闻，”有贺回答的平淡无聊。他也拉起外套的帽子，随手罩在了头顶。“偶尔泡澡，然后做做模型。”  
有贺有几次会玩那种仿真模型组装，而且都是军事类。他不怎么承认自己是军事宅，单纯喜欢组装那些看似精密的东西罢了。不过这些很贵，他买的也少。  
日本是个地震长发的国家，所以有贺的作品有被震坏摔掉过，外面的玻璃罩碎了一地。自那以后，他做模型的几率更少了，现在他也很少告诉别人。  
“的确需要出来走走透气呢，”间宫带着好笑的口气。两人说话间已经踏出玻璃大门，进入落雪的空气中。  
这是今年第二场雪，不过开始总是飘的很少。下一会就没了，也堆不起来，马路附近根本看不到积雪影子，只有湿哒哒的地面告诉人们曾经有雪融化。  
今日的雪久了点，地上细细的覆盖着一层。脚印把它们踩得乱七八糟，横七竖八的透出路面地砖的灰黑色。  
“我步行回去，要走一段时间。”间宫想到什么似的提醒，“你真的不怕耽误时间吗？”  
“没关系，我没有什么安排，”有贺再次强调。沉默几秒的时间里，有贺并没感觉间宫有抵触他去自己家附近的意思，因此继续话题，“说来，你家那条路上有便利店吗？”  
“我家楼下就有。”  
“那刚好顺路。”  
这被当作认可。对于让有贺知道自己住哪，间宫并未有丝毫犹豫。

此后的时间里，安静就这样渲染了他们周身的氛围。并排走着，彼此留有距离。有贺双手插兜里，口里的白气因低下头而打在领口中。间宫走在道路的里侧，一口口不停的喝着咖啡取暖。  
细小的雪花纷纷落下，缓缓得宛如夜里白色的萤火虫。它们悄然洒落于两人的衣服上，在深色的地方形成星星白点。间宫帽子外的发梢尾也沾上了雪，不过被光线隐去。  
车子时而驶过，夜生活的人们嬉笑着从他们身旁路过。但这反而烘托出属于他俩的安静，就好似那是隔离外界的空间，只有雪和空气被允许穿梭在他们之间。  
“有糖，你吃吗？”间宫想起什么的打破宁静，他用提着琴盒的手托起饮料罐，腾出的左手捏起口袋里最上面的糖递过去，是不二家的牛奶糖。  
“不了，我不怎么吃甜的。”虽拒绝掉，但有贺口气透着温柔。  
似乎有贺挺开心的，间宫收起糖时这样想。有贺有了变化，比他以前表露出来的要多，话也谈得多了。可按照他俩的性格，很难快速有发展变化。  
不过间宫觉得现在挺好的，或许在他希望时，自己会先去开口吧？

间宫没有喝完饮料捏扁罐子的习惯，所以就那样把空罐子丢入垃圾桶。碰撞的声音比白日更加明显，间宫重重舒了口气，肚子和喉咙里还暖暖的。  
他们拐入岔道，和机车经常驶过的主路不同，这里温度低的存了些积雪。走在上面，那种隐隐的咯吱咯吱声从脚底流入身体，就那样溜入了耳边。  
“突然丢到暖饮，感觉手心顿时好冷。”间宫好笑的举起不再握着罐子的手，活动了几下手指。那里残留着温度，与空气形成鲜明对比，沾上的雪花立马就化了。  
“不知道今年雪会不会很大，”感觉在自找话题，不过间宫清楚有贺更善于聆听。他仰头看着天空，感慨起来，“也不知道圣诞节那天会不会降雪。”  
有贺鼻子哼了一下算是同意，顺着间宫的目光仰起头。天空的黑色宛如是蓝色沉淀的绒絮，浓郁下却隐隐有澄清的湛蓝混杂。  
雪花从不知尽头的高空落下，布满视野，接连不短。落在脸上的结晶很凉，有贺便也就看了那么几眼就低回头，用手背在帽子下抹了抹化在皮肤上的水。  
他偏头瞥向间宫，对方和他同一时间收回视线。或许没有提着提琴盒的那只手心真的很冷，所以间宫就习惯性的探入口袋。  
可惜他的手被满满的糖果阻拦，因此只得放弃了。垂下手，任由手背肌肤被空气冻得更干。间宫有点后悔自己没带手套，但他不会在有贺面前瞎抱怨。

有贺的手心自然而然的绕去了间宫的掌心里，踏出的步子缩短了彼此间一步距离。  
他很轻柔小心，谨慎的好似怕间宫溜走。未展开的手心让间宫修长的手指端先碰到了有贺的掌内，然后有贺的手指就顺势浅浅的插入到对方的指尖间。  
他没有用力，只是托起推动，引导对方的手靠向自己这边。间宫有一秒因突然的行为而吃惊，却下一秒就松下来跟随上有贺。  
借着推力，他们十指交织得更深。  
有贺的手温和间宫不同，他感觉得到那冻僵的手如同刚下下来的新雪，白皙冰凉。  
有贺没有死死握紧，心底好似怕对方化了，他就抓不住了。  
间宫顺着牵引脚步没停，但他们走得越来越近。最终，间宫把他们之间最后那半步距离也给省去。  
直到间宫的手背贴上了有贺的衣服，有贺才收紧了五指，拉着对方揣进自己的口袋。  
里面很温暖，也此刻也变得凉凉的。有贺不怕自己的温度被夺走，他只想帮对方暖回来。

被两人填得满满的口袋里，他们紧紧相握。  
谁都没说话，谁也没有回头和对方长时间注视。  
就这样牵着，握着，揣着。  
听着脚下雪和步调的混杂声，两人并排走的步调一致，就连迈得左右腿都一样。  
间宫的温度回来了，巧妙的流入身体，比滚烫的热饮还要暖。  
伴着左右步的晃动，他们的肩头时而轻碰摩擦，衣服之间传出沙沙的微响。  
但谁也不会松开。  
一起走。


End file.
